


Bumbling Idiot

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Galavant cannon ships [3]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, Interrupted Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: This was a prompt I received at tadcoopers-throneroom on tumblrThis user does not want her work on the ao3 app
Relationships: Gareth/Madalena (Galavant)
Series: Galavant cannon ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bumbling Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I received at tadcoopers-throneroom on tumblr
> 
> This user does not want her work on the ao3 app

Madelena stared at the bumbling idiot as he relayed the message he was given to her and Gareth. Apparently someone requested a council with The King and Queen of Valencia and that they need to go down to the throne room with great haste. Madelena almost felt sorry for the idiot if it wasn’t for the fact that Gareth’s lips were so close to hers when this fool interrupted them and it’s painfully obvious that the messenger was aware of what he interrupted, with his red face and his refusal to make eye contact. 

The messenger got quiet as Gareth got closer to him. Madelena watched as Gareth grabbed the man by his shoulders and tossed him out an open window. “ Shall we?” Gareth asked as he gestured to the door leading to the throne room.

“We shall.” Madelena responded before placing her lips on his.


End file.
